1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a bicycle comprising a frame to which is attached two wheels, the wheels being linked in such a manner that the application of the proper force will substantially move or, slow the movement of, the bicycles, and bicycles with front forks especially to a bicycle having a suspension system in which the front fork consists of two fork tubes for fastening a wheel, a steering head and a handlebar stem connected to the steering head.
2. Background Information
The prior art includes bicycles with frames to which are attached two wheels, the wheels being linked in such a manner that the application of the proper force will substantially move or, slow the movement of, these bicycles, and also includes bicycles with the front fork is designed as one piece with the steering head and handlebar stem, and is used in a rigid configuration.